Just One Sentence
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Dobe adalah orang yang kusukai," Pernyataan cinta Sasuke to Naruto. SasuNaru, sho-ai, BL, pendek. Don't like, don't read!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fict is Boys Love, Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe. Don****'****t like, don****'****t read!**

**Just One Sentence © Aoi no Tsuki**

**Sasuke to Naruto

* * *

**

Jam dinding di kamar itu terus bergerak tanpa hentinya, menimbulkan suara yang mengisi keheningan di kamar yang tertata rapi milik seorang Uchiha.

"Ukh! Sial! Ini sulit." gerutu seorang pemuda pirang yang sedang menatap sebuah buku yang bertuliskan angka-angka dengan tanda tak jelas. Tangan kirinya menyangga kepala pirangnya dengan malas. Mata biru langit itu terlihat sayu karena rasa bosan yang menyerangnya.

"Baka, masukkan rumusnya, Dobe," Pemuda di depannya menyahut dengan nada datar miliknya. Mata onyx itu melihat sang Dobe yang kini menidurkan kepala pirangnya di atas meja. "Ck, Dobe. Dengarkan aku,"

Sang Uzumaki tetap tak bergerak dari posisi semula, menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Dobe, kau tuli apa? Kerjakan sesuai rumus yang ada." Nada itu sedikit membentak. Mata onyx itu terus melihat sang Dobe.

"Ya, kukerjakan. Kau cerewet." ucapnya seraya mengangkat kepala pirangnya dari atas meja. Sesaat mata biru itu menatap warna onyx yang ada di depannya lalu kembali menatap deretan soal yang membuatnya muak.

Hening menghampiri mereka lagi. Sang pemuda pirang kini hanya terfokus pada tumpukan buku yang ada di atas meja sedangkan pemuda raven sedari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dari sang Dobe.

"Aku menyukai seseorang dalam hidupku," Sasuke membuka mulut lagi. Mata onyx-nya beralih ke arah luar jendela.

"Siapa?" balasan yang langsung datang setelah pernyataan dari Uchiha bungsu. Naruto menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya lalu memandang sang pemuda raven dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Seseorang, Dobe. Seseorang yang berisik dan bodoh,"

"Bodoh?"

"Hn, suaranya berisik dan memekakkan telinga. Tapi karena alasan itulah aku menyukainya,"

"Oh," Respon yg pendek yg diberikan Naruto. Setelah itu jemarinya pun kembali melakukan aktifitas menulisnya. Dia merasa tak butuh perkataan Sasuke yang selanjutnya. Mungkin orang yang disukai Sasuke bukanlah dirinya. Bukan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

"Orang itu ada di sini. Bersamaku," Mata onyx itu kembali menatap si pirang dengan wajah datar yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hm," Pemuda pirang itu tak menggubris. Dia tak menatap Teme-nya, terus terarah pada tulisan yang sedang ditulisnya.

"Kau tak menyadarinya, Dobe?"

"Diamlah, Teme! Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas bodoh ini. Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!"

Marah. Naruto merasa kesal. Hatinya begitu sesak. Entah karena alasan apa. Itu tak dia mengerti.

Hening. Mata onyx Sasuke terus menatap sang Dobe yang berada di depannya. Mata biru sapphire itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri terus hingga tangan karamel itu juga mengikutinya.

"Kau adalah orang itu,"

"Hm," Naruto tetap tak melihat ke arah Teme-nya. Entah dimana pikirannya sekarang. Dia tetap tak menyadarinya. Mungkin rasa kesal yang mengontrolnya saat ini.

"Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang itu,"

"Hm, Teme!"

"Dobe adalah orang yang kusukai,"

Pensil yang tergenggam itu langsung terlepas dari genggaman sang pemilik. Refleks yang bagus ketika ia mendengar hal yang tak terlalu ia perhatikan.

Mata biru Naruto melebar dengan sempurna, menatap sang pemuda raven tak percaya.

"A-apa yang barusan kau bilang, Teme?" Ekspresi bingung, panik bercampur di wajah karamelnya.

"Hn?"

"Jangan bercanda! Aku serius! Tadi kau mengatakan apa, Teme?"

"... Aku menyukaimu, Dobe. Aku menyukaimu."

"...Kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang, Sasuke? Kau lambat! Kau lambat mengatakannya!"

"So? Be mine, Dobe?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala saja. Tapi itu adalah jawaban yang sangat jelas bagi Sasuke.

Sang Dobe menerima cintanya.

Senyuman tipis langsung terkembang di wajah _stoic_ sang Uchiha bungsu. Tak ada ekspresi dingin ataupun datar dari wajahnya. Yang tampak kini hanyalah sebuah ketulusan dari perasaannya.

"Teme! Teme! Teme!"

"Ck, urusai, Dobe!"

"Hehehe..."

"Lanjutkan tugasmu!"

"Akh, tidak! Kau saja, Teme. Aku malas."

"Ck, Baka-Dobe!"

"Ghaa! Diamlah, Teme!"

Di tengah adu mulut itu sebuah cengiran lebar terkembang di wajah karamelnya. Kebahagiaan untuk mereka berdua. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

**...END...

* * *

**

**Hanya cupLikan ide yang Tsuki kembangin jadi fict ini. Hohoho... Yang ini ungkapan perasaan Sasuke ke Naruto.  
**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
